Repopulation
by The Lemon Queen
Summary: The aliens need to help repopulating their nation. I think you know what comes next. Rated M for many lemons, sexual content, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years after the season finale… **

I look through the window of café mew mew expectantly. I knew Aoyama-kun would come any minute, I mean, we scheduled for him to pick me up today weeks ago. Oh this would be so romantic; he was going to take me to France, a country known for its love. "Ichigo-san," says a voice behind me impatiently, and I turn away from the window to see Minto glaring at me.

"You are _supposed _to be working," She chides, tapping her foot against the ground with annoyance. I begin to glower at her, my face reddening with irritability. "It's not like you work at all!" I stammer, flustered. "Plus, I'm waiting for Aoyama-kun to pick me up! We're going to France, remember?"

Minto rolls her eyes, only to tumble backward as Purin leaps over her. The young blondie leaps again and lands on a single hand. "It sounds so sweet, nanoda!" Purin exclaims, still balanced on a single arms. I nod, getting down onto my knees in front of her. She puts a hand down, and backflips to get back up, giggling.

I turn to stare at the window again, starting to worry. Where was Aoyama-kun, it was unlike him to be late, and the sun was almost fully set. I frown, my gaze still set on the outside. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore. I sigh, pretending to be unaware of the voices behind me.

"Heartbreaks happen to everyone," Lettuce whispers. "But I didn't think Aoyama was really that type."

"Me neither, he seemed like a good guy," Minto murmurs, only making me frown more.

"Poor Oneechan!" Purin wails. "Aren't they soulmates, nanoda?"

There's a silence, until I hear the deep, confident voice of Zakuro-sama. "It's unlike this to happen. There could be something wrong…"

In return to her phrase, the door to the lab slams open. I jerk to the side, seeing Ryo and Keiichiro running out urgently. "What's happened?" Lettuce exclaims, staring at Ryo.

"We've detected a chimera animal near the Tokyo Bay," Keiichiro explains, eyes dark. We all gasp, and I run up to the rest of the mews. "I thought we saved the aliens' planet already!" I say, fists clenched. Shirogane steps up to me, eyebrows pushed down angrily. "That doesn't mean anything. We're going to help the innocents," He growls. "Tokyo mew mew, go!"

And so we begin to run. I shove the door open and run into the chilly outside air. I grab my power pendant, and give it a small tap with my lips. "Mew mew strawberry, metamorphosis!"

Everything is drowned out for a split second as a transform. I turn into Mew Ichigo, and begin to put on an extra bust of speed. My companions and I stop when we see screaming people run. One person yells: "It's the mew mews, they'll help us!"

I agree in my mind, and leap over the fleeing crowds swiftly. As I am in the air, I see a giant, spiky haired wolf, and I land in front of it. The mews land behind me, and the giant wolf growls with menace. I decide to say my little catchphrase, even though I haven't used it since I was in junior high. "I'll serve for the Earth's future, ~Nya!"

The wolf bristles, and above it the air flickers. The three familiar aliens appear, staring down at us with smirks. "Yo, mew mews!" The littlest alien calls. Purin looks up. "Taru-taru! What are you doing here, Nanoda?"

I find myself staring at Kisshu, and he's staring back at me. I have the feeling something bad is going to happen, and I narrow my eyes.

"Why did you create this chimera?!" I yell heatedly. Kisshu winks, and gives his finger a snap to make the wolf teleport away. He flies down to us, and Pai follows with Taruto. "To get you here." He answers with amusement, then he suddenly grabs me by the waist, and I start trashing wildly. I see Pai grab Zakuro and Taruto grab Purin. Before we can get away, I see the outside world flickering in teleportation.

"NO!" I scream, juddering. We reappear in a normal looking room, just like a living room, but there were no doors or windows. I suddenly realize I'm no longer Mew Ichigo, and I try to transform again. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY-"

I'm interrupted by a slap in the face. "Foolish mew!" Pai says crossly. "We made it so you couldn't transform, you're nothing here."

"Yeah!" Taruto agrees. "And there's no way out!"

Purin jumps up. "Taru-taru, why did you take me here? Aren't we friends? Nanoda…"

The small alien shakes his head. "Let Kisshu explain."

And so he does. The green-haired alien lands on the ground, a hand propped on his side. "We need you for something important, but we were afraid you'd disagree," He begins. "Because of the terrible storms on our planet, our population had decreased, and even as we reproduce we cannot get any strong young people to help us."

"Where are you going with this?" Zakuro hisses the question, and I'm almost afraid to know the answer. Pai steps up. "We each chose one of you to help us reproduce, so that we could make a strong population once more."

"Whoa, Pudding-chan is only 15, nanoda!" Purin wails, causing Taruto to draw back. "I'm sorry!" He stammers. "This needs to be done."

"Your rooms are upstairs, and anything you can find to eat, eat it. We will come for you when it's time." Pai says, beginning to teleport away.

When the other two aliens disappear Kisshu swipes his tongue around his lips. "And I can't wait," He murmurs, making me blush madly.

"You pervert!" I scream, but he's already gone.

**Hello, Allie here. If you enjoyed it so fair, please leave a review to keep it going. If I get at least a single review, I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait, my computer works terribly and I can't post on public computers...**

So here I am. This place that the aliens put us in. I don't know whether to be happy, scared, or sad, but I can tell what my companians feel like. Little Purin has had little experience, most likely none, and I can sense her fear... it is an ability that comes with being a cat. Zakuro, on the other hand, might even be excited. In a way she does seem like a prostitute, but why would she want to bear a mutant child? Her train of thoughts are a mystery to everyone, while I'm an open book, to the contrary. I wonder breifly what this will be like for us, but I quickly push the thoughts away. My mind has no room for dirt, does it?

"Ichigo-san, Pudding-chan, come here please. I found something out about Cyniclon mating riturals."

That was Zakuro-sama again, did I mention that along with being perverted, she's great at researching? I should have known, she's perfect right? I stifle a sigh and walk over to her, Purin close behind. I give the young blonde a pitiful glance, and finally convert my gaze back to Zakuro again. "What is it?" I ask doubtfully, expecting the worst. She clasps her hands awkwardly in front of her.

"The aliens' genital organs are almost double the size of humans'" she says rather quietly, casting a dubious stare at the two of us. "In other words, this may be quite painful..."

"But Pudding has never broken her barrier, nanoda!"

"I know, hopefully they'll be gentle with us, but I can't promise anything."

Purin looks strong, but underneath the brave little mew is doubt, and I understand easily. I brush her bangs from her face, and bend to her height, which is not too terribly short anymore. "You'll be okay," I murmur. "I think I'll go take a shower now."

She nods to me, we are both filthy, and I get the incentive that she will wash up too. I hobble to my bathroom, one very nice if you're into Cyniclon taste, and sit on top of the pink toilet provided. I first look around to make sure that there are no alien eyes watching, then undress. In swift, simple motions, I manage to get my cami off, followed by a laced bra, next kicking off my pants and panties, now bare naked. I pull a tampon from my vagina, and am disappointed to find no blood. If a new egg is being released, I'll soon have to mate...

I shake the dirty dreams away, simply stepping into the shower and closing the glass door. Turning the faucet to hot, I let the warm waters pool over me, and I'm dragged into a world of serenity.

**...**

She is so hot. Yeah, I'm sure everyone thinks of me as a pervert right now, but I had to see her breasts. I can't even begin to explain the major feeling of horniness coming over me, and my dick pokes up longingly. Staring at her large tits, I begin to rub my cock with my cold hands, letting out a moan as I imagine it inside of Mew Ichigo. Oh how good this will feel, and only one more night until the fun.

**Sorry it is so short! I hope you enjoyed though! Strong lemon warning next chapter ;)**


End file.
